jimbaderfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Lo Tus (Continuum-59343921)
When Lao was banished for killing her abusive husband many warriors secretly agreed with what Lao did and found disfavor in the decisions the council made upon the matter. Lo Tus sided with Lao overtly and exiled as well. Personality Blossom is firm in a crisis but a little too conventional in her thinking, while Lotus is the more imaginative of the pair but sometimes given to enthusiastic bursts of creativity that went well beyond the point of prudence. Together they compliment each other as an effective team, but outside of crisis situations they can be utterly hopeless, bickering one minute, making up the next and quite oblivious to their surroundings during both phases. Neither woman is actually stupid, but when it comes to leadership quality Lao prefers to make all of the major decisions. She allows them their private indulgences and caters as best she can to their individual whims, but sometimes she literally has to put her foot down and remind them who was boss. Lao counts on their loyalty and would have felt bereft without their companionship, but she does not trust them beyond a reasonable point and so tends to watch their movements like a hungry cat, ready to pounce whenever either one got a bit above their station. Appearance Lotus has cherry pink hair History Blossom and Lotus, are Lao’s two oldest and dearest friends, the only ones who had stayed with her out of loyalty when they first began their exile. They are officers on The Piece of Junk and while piloting the ship they discovered a destroyer class Chinese military vessel steaming their way at flank speed. So they sent Selke to inform Lao. After ordering the to take evasive actions in which the Destroyer Lao realized that the ship was sent by Chu Wan Phat. Later Blossom and Lotus were worried that the escaped prisoners might make their way to the nursery forcing Lao to repeatedly assure them that steps were being taken to recapture the prisoners before they could do too much damage in their rampages. Lao ordered the two to stay bridge as not only was it a logical strike point that they might try and take by point but she still needed them to monitor their progress. Lotus and Blossom were distracted by the sound of Neko-Nabiki and Lao crashing through the roof of the ship. While initially skeptical due to the magic of the ship Lotus began to worry that Lao may have bit off more that she could chew. However Blossom quickly called her out for suggesting such a thing. Realizing what Lao would do to her if she found out Lotus offered to make it up to Blossom if she kept it between them. Blossom agreed provided Lotus make it worth her while. The two off-time lovers were so into their mutual fantasy worlds that they almost missed the sounds of the fight between Nabiki and Lao. Lotus once again hesitated to say what she knew had to be in both of their minds, that their lady could stand to have some help, but was afraid to make the actual statement. Blossom decided to once again ignore the mayhem until they were personally requested. Then after thinking about it decided to call in the marines. When Lotus mention that they were supposed to be guarding the post Blossom answered that they were going to guard it someplace else. The two arrived just as the battle is ending with a score of lady pirates. After Lao questioned the the two about why they weren’t at their post the two assured her that the room was sealed off with wards. However Cologne and Lao quickly got distracted due to Keiko taking the others to the Dragon Orb chamber. Before they could go Blossom asked what to do with Ranma and the unconscious Nabiki only to be told to leave them alone. Going back to their post and having successfully evaded the Chinese Navy and patrol boats Blossom trimmed the sail and reduced the ships speed because of the effects of Ryoga destroying the outer layer of the Orb. She was surprised when Lotus offered to inform the rowers as she always thought that they were mindless zombies, and the knowledge that that wasn’t the case disturbed her. Lao was able to convince Guile to allow Lotus and Blossom to join him so upon his signal the two stormed his island stronghold. The two burst into the compound just after Lao defeated No Lo Phat and she ordered Lotus to treat his wounds while Blossom reported their status. Lotus and Blossom stood by the side of Lao as she watched Ranma and Nabiki’s honeymoon with the Lens of Magellan. She was a little disturbed when Lao used her abilities to change Nabiki into a man though Lao assured her she waited so that the two wouldn’t be fused together. When told that Lao did it to test how deep the Ranma's feelings actually run Blossom mused that hm being willing to go that far would probably be a matter on how he was raised. She also reminded her that Frank forbid her from interfering in the lives of the Tendo and Saotome families. When Lao answered that she was just having a healthy concern on the welfare of her kinsfolk and it would be inhuman for Frank to be angry at that, they quickly pointed out that he wasn’t human. The three were presently surprised that while Ranma wasn’t ready to take their relationship that far he didn’t shy away from such a taboo subject. Though Lotus decided to keep her mouth such when Lao started talking about true love and what a romantic she was. When Madame Lao received a call from Keiko trying to warn her that she was being followed she was distracted from answering when Lotus brought attention back to the screen when Ranma decided to take the plunge with Kanade. They three were honestly surprised that Ranma was willing to go through with it however they were interrupted from enjoying the show when Lao was informed that Johan Helgar had been following them and just launched torpedoes. While the torpedo bounced harmlessly off of the Kraken Lao was not happy about being attacked and released the Kraken. The submarine and its crew were completely destroyed. Unfortunately in their blind panic they launched another torpedo that went wild and hit the cruise ship. After they rescued everyone Lotus expressed her concern about allowing Nabiki to stay on the ship as she didn’t hide the fact that she is plotting Lao’s downfall. Lao was fully aware of this had Lotus make preparation in case Nabiki and her family would be making an extended stay. While expressing that Nabiki would be the one who has to make the first move. Lao also expressed her interest in Ranma’s Kamasenken. When Lao went to confront Martha Kent Blossom and Lotus dutifully followed her. Martha tried not to sound too impressed when Lao revealed that she fully knew who she was after which she introduced the two (noticeably smaller) women flanking her sides, as her crewmates, Blossom and Lotus. Lao revealed that she was transporting the passengers from the damaged ocean vessel to Taipei. She also surprised Martha again by revealing that she knew who she was. Martha barely concealed her astonishment and asked if they could talk someplace private to which Lao invited her to dinner. Unseen by either Martha or their captain, Blossom and Lotus exchanged nervous looks between themselves, then dutifully followed the lead of their Mistress, each wondering privately if their Queen was about to hook a live one or be landed herself by the mother of all temptations... Assigned go help Nabiki relieve herself of waste the two discussed how they should handle the Tendo party. While both knew that Lao wanted them to treat them to the best of their abilities, which means giving them full and complete access to both the seraglio and other harem-related portions of the vessel. However Lotus was worried that their treatment of Nabiki would risk alienating the very people that Lao was attempting to convince of her sincerity. Blossom was convinced that this was for the best as extending sincerity was mainly to keep Ranma docile as he had the means at his disposal of being a nuisance, should he be given too much liberty aboard this ship. So they couldn’t appear to be resisting his desires to check up on his wife As they halted before Nabiki, taking a moment to admire her helpless state Blossom commented on how she continually seeks to gain the upper hand over Ranma, and she is not at all deferential to his manhood. Lotus was more worried that if Nabiki didn’t break all they would do is make her more angry and resentful. Blossom then began teasing Nabiki causing her to find herself wishing that Blossom's hand would linger a little while longer, anything to help relieve the stress that had been tormenting her with ever more relentless fury. Lotus seeing this went from moody and concerned to smiling as she to began teasing their captive. However realizing they had a job to do the two set about reworking the rope so Nabiki could relieve herself before tying her back up. Nabiki listened to them leaving her alone again with a sense of dismay that all but overwhelmed her being at the thought she was going to be left like that for another few hours. Lotus and Blossom had returned a couple more times in the next several hours, each time to **play** a little with Nabiki's limp and helpless body, and one time even to let her down from her ropes, giving her a few moments in which to recover lost feeling in all of her limbs...then promptly tied her up again before she got enough feeling back to break their skulls in. While one of the chambers Lotus suddenly heard a sound. Blossom looked at her partner, then followed the horrified expression that just then crossed Lotus's face. Both Amazons turned together in time to see a figure of carnal nightmare come barreling right towards them with blood in her eyes and a snarl on her lips. From where she was crouched in concealment Perfume watched as Nabiki snarled over the two cowering and badly mauled Amazons. Blossom and Lotus looked as though they had been tossed into a cement mixer as Nabiki attempted to mount them. Blossom was the one whose position was the least advantageous, pressed atop Lotus like the middle layer of a sandwich as Nabiki held her down with one hand and rubbed her crotch against the blue haired girl's upturned bottom. Lotus did not seem comfortable, even with her face buried in the space between her companion's ample bosoms, the motions of Nabiki's pelvic thrusts grinding Blossom's chest against Lotus's head, and not in such a way that either woman could well appreciate. The two were eventually rescued by the arrival of Lao whose voice distracted Nabiki from consummating her vengeance and she turned with an inhuman snarl as she caught sight of her true quarry. Nabiki-neko needed no further invitation, shoving Blossom rudely to the ground and turning at once to spring with an incredibly powerful bound towards her ultimate tormentor. Lao smiled as she waited for the Nekoken-possessed girl to come within arms reach then moved with great speed to shove the door behind her to one side, side-stepping a lunge as Nabiki sailed right past her and into the darkened chamber where an astonished Perfume looked up with rounded eyes, seeing her co-wife about to collide with her entirely naked body. Lao slammed the doorway back into place and hastily barred it with a heavy wooden beam, then listened to the sounds of a commotion taking place within the reinforced and heavily padded chamber as Perfume attempted to calm down a ravenous Nabiki. There was much yelping and howling for several minutes, and then a sudden calm settled over the room as matters resolved themselves with a finality that was almost chilling. Lotus pried herself out from underneath a semi-stunned Blossom and the two hung their heads in shame as they apologized to Lao for their failure. Fortunately Lao felt that they had already been sufficiently punished. Both of her loyal retainers were about to bow in respect of her mercy when a sudden crashing noise was heard on one of the upper decks. Lao realizing that Joan had arrived ordered the two to get to the bridge and hold the ship steady on course while she deals with Joan. The two sidekicks knew better than to argue with their Mistress and so headed off towards the stairwell. Lao knew that it would take too much time to reach the upper decks by going the conventional route, so she called up one of her Undine servitors and had her minion form a dimensional portal. Once Joan was dealt with Lao wasn’t at all surprised to see Wonder Woman’s invisible ship circling around them as she new it was only a matter of time before Alison and the others would be unable to resist coming to pay them a visit. Lao ordered the two grant them every courtesy of hospitality. Lotus and Blossom gracefully consented to stand in for her as they had been wanting to have a chat with Nabiki about the incident where she went Neko. Lao left them with her for the next two hours only telling them to keep her conscious. Nabiki shuddered slightly, seeing the hungry looks of menace in the eyes of Lao's two chief crewmates, but also because she was worried about Ranma. Lotus called Lao to inform her that the Kraken had gone off course instead of heading to the Philippines they were hundreds of miles to the east of their intended destination lady nearing the Mariana Islands and headed in a south-by-south easterly direction. Lao theorized that the drugs it absorbed from Joan Wayne’s system was affecting it more than she imagined. However Lotus wondered if that Kraken’s movements wasn’t without purpose and that it could be heeding the call of another of its kind. Lao asked Lotus and Blossom to keep out for an island they could use to restock provisions. When they found one they were surprised that not only did it not exist on any chart, but that it was floating. However since it could support life they needed to inform the Mistress. Since she was another communal orgy Blossom made Lotus do it so she wouldn’t have to face Lao’s wrath. Lao told Lotus to organize a team and lead the away party to the island. Lotus relieved that she wasn’t going to punished attempted to leave not daring to give evidence of her relief at not being assigned latrine duty for a week (not that anyone much used the facilities, thanks to the services of the Undines) or some other such odious punitive duty. However before she could Lao told her to report to the torture chamber when she got back. Martha tried to speak up on her behalf but Lao remarked that discipline builds character so had Lotus tell Blossom that she can split the discipline time with her. After Lotus left Martha called Lao out for being so strict. Lao replied that she couldn’t afford to lower her standards. Martha agreed that while Lao does some pretty questionable things she’s known far worse than her. With that resumed their negotiations, while Lotus turned away and sighed, wondering at the strange quirks of fate that had led a humble Amazon warrior to such a curious state where life was one never-ending adventure, and it wasn't just a job, it was $5.97 an hour. Lotus had the group make a list of the things they needed and check them against whatever was available when they encountered natives. Telling them to proceed with caution she was about to inform the ship that they had made first contact before darkness fully engulfed them. All the woman were placed in the bridal chambers Lao arrived to negotiate their release only to be led off by Toma leaving the rest of them to wait for hours. Eventually an all girl orgy started. Needless to say when Nabiki and the others arrived she was ecstatic. Seeing the transformed Ranma Lotus was became intrigued. Only to winch when they told her that he used some instant Nyanniichuan that they got from the captain room. She quickly figured out that they didn’t use the Instant Nyanniichuan, but the permanent kind. Ranma latched on to the knowledge that the water of the island could cure him. The next step was figuring out what their next step would be. Just then Nila cried out in joy as Xiong-Fu's efforts yielded favorable results. The brief distraction almost drew their attention away from noticing how the doors at the far end of the room swung open followed by a loud male voice telling them all to make themselves presentable so that they could attend to Toma. Since they were still supposed to have another hour Nabiki thought that Toma was just eager to get started, but Perfume wasn’t as sure as from what she noticed he didn’t understand what's involved with picking a bride. They set about helping the other and were greeted by Keiko and Kodachi who took advantage of the confusion to slip in. They told Nabiki that they concluded their exploration of the palace and now knew the safest routes for a quick exit. The bridal candidates set about the formidable task of making themselves presentable once again, having to recovered discarded articles of clothing while combing disheveled hair back into a semblance of some order. Though sweat-covered bodies were covered with splotches of expended jism, there was little to do to help for that as they filed out of the chamber in ones and twos, Nabiki's group alone looking fresh and ready to go before royalty in a presentable condition. The room that they were admitted to was considerably larger than the one they had left and far better illuminated with stained glass windows and plenty of overhead venting, kept reasonably cool by indoor plants and a cleverly arranged ventilation system. The layout was both tasteful and sumptuous with graceful curves in the spiraling stairs that led to a raised platform upon which was set a throne of dark grey marble. Sarutoru, Wonton and Torristan arrived followed by Prince Toma in a burst of smoke and colorful light, to the oohs and ahs of many a woman present. He then introduced everyone to Lao by having her rise up from a clamshell dressed in a very odd costume as slinky and revealing as anything worn by the concubines, but adorned with fine jewelry and a fancy tiara that did indeed make her seem more regal. He had Lao preside over them competing to be his bride in strange contests which they quickly discovered were designed to amuse him. He ended up choosing Breeze as a bride much to everyones shock, because she reprimands him about his treatment of her mother. Lotus was rescued by Shugo one of the palace guards who carried her off to his chambers before any of his fellow guards tried anything. The two were drinking tea as Shugo explained some of the island history and the reason why they constantly need to import more women to replace the ones who get turned into men, when Blossom busted into the room. Feeling enormously foolish at finding Lotus alright Blossom straightened up the three continued having a pleasant conversation when suddenly Nolan came bursting into the room, brandishing a spear and immediately causing Blossom to go back on the defensive. Nolan accused Shugo of cheating on him and as Shugo mollified him Blossom and Lotus left the chamber and back into the hallway, just as the two men started to cuddle up and hug one another, with clear evidence that even more intimate things were soon to follow. Lotus thanked Blossom for coming to her rescue, but was quickly distracted by Blossom left Jasmine and Maki in charge when she left to find her. The sounds of a dull explosion rang out from down below, and the palace shook slightly as if from a mild earth tremor. The two quickly rushed off to head off total disaster. Less than an hour later the total combined group of Tendo Posse and Lao's Raiders were gathered on the beach waiting for launches to deliver them back aboard their ship. Lao nearly had a mutiny on her hands when she told her people that they would have to give back some of the prisoners they had taken (even if in slightly used condition) but her strict policy concerning men---plus an agreement with Prince Toma---required that at least a few of their citizens would be repatriated (even if more than a few of Toma's subjects expressed a curious reluctance to leave the company of their nominal captors). As a concession to her loyal crew, however (and to stave off said potential mutiny, plus a possible lynching) she allowed those of her women who wanted to do so to have another day and a half of shore leave, instructing them to report for duty around noon the day after. Abilities Lotus fights with a three-sectioned staff Category:Continuum-59343921